


Santa Baby

by inkheart9459



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Music, F/F, Lois being an aashole in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: Cat loses a bet to Lois and has to sing Santa Baby at the company Chirstmas party complete with ridiculous Mrs. Claus getup. She's planning Lois's demise when the curtain rises, but she stops when she sees Kara in the crowd and gets a better idea. After all, Lois can be dealt with later, but making Kara blush is a more immediate concern.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetemptationisstrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/gifts).



> Shout out to that Tumblr post that went around a while ago that gave me the beginning of this idea. And both prompts were great so I just did both. Twice the Christmas ho ho ho. :D

Cat felt ridiculous in this outfit. She felt even more ridiculous because she'd lost a bet to Lois Lane of all people, but the dress right now was foremost on her mind. Who in the world kept buying these things so that companies kept making them every Christmas. Sexy Mrs. Claus. Please, spare her the short skirt, the cheap red velvet, and the plastic fake fur. God she was never better Lois anything again.

The song outside the muffling red curtain ended. She was up next in this ridiculous get up, about to sing one of the most ridiculous Christmas songs,  and if she knew Lois, someone would record this and put it up on social media as soon as she was done singing to prolong the torture. She was going to have to come up with something worse for Lois later.

The music started playing again and that was her cue to move to center stage. She placed herself dead center and held herself tall. This wasn't going to be the humiliation Lois wanted it to be, she would make damn sure of it. The light flashed on just before her cue.

“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me.”

At least her mother had paid for singing lessons when she was a child.  She could hold a tune and she could hold it quite well. She scanned the crowd, looking for Lois. She was going to glare the woman into oblivion when she found her. If looks could kill Cat would be a mass murderer, but Lois would be the deadest of all.

Except her plan was foiled, meeting Kara’s eyes instead. The woman was wearing a Santa hat and smiling that big unassuming smile, mouthing the words along with Cat. Of course the girl would love Christmas music too. She would expect any less. And suddenly she was singing to Kara instead of singing to Lois out of spite. Damn the girl for ruining her potential killing glare, but perhaps this could be more fun.

“Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be oh so good, if you check off my Christmas list.” A well placed eyebrow had Kara blushing just the slightest bit, at least she thought it could just be a side effect of the lights. If she did, though, that made things even more fun.

“Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's, not a lot, been an awful good girl.” She shook her head just once and smirked for half a second continuing on.

Oh there was no mistaking it now, Kara was beet red. She was looking away and then looking back all in rapid succession. Oh this was really too easy. Then again what did she expect from sunshine and rainbows and puppies Kara Danvers.

There wasn't really much innuendo to be put in the next few verses but Cat did try her best. From Kara’s blush she did a decent job. She would take it but she knew she could do better.

“Come and trim my Christmas tree,” now that got a full on eyebrow raise. There was no way that anyone with half a brain could take it as anything other than a very dirty, dirty line. “with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you.” Cat tapped her chest right where the El crest sat on Kara’s chest. No one else would get it, but Kara had judging on the wide eyes and the fact that she was a few shades paler instead of redder. “Let's see if you believe in me.” She pointed at Kara and shot her a challenging look. She had believed that twin ruse for all of a day before she'd gotten her head back on her shoulders. Ever since then she'd spent her time trying to prove that she was worthy of being trusted with Kara’s secret again. So far the girl hadn't stepped up and Cat was getting tired of this bearing around the bush.

‘Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean a phone.” Cat held up her left hand and wiggled the ring finger obviously. Kara was right back to being flustered, but now with a touch of fear and confusion. Oh that wouldn't do. She would have to address that later after this shenanigan was done.

The song finally ended, thank God and the curtain dropped. Well, that was over and Lois had gotten her fair share out of that bet. Now it was time to change out of this god awful outfit and find Kara. She headed backstage to where she'd left her normal, sane clothing and changed quickly, stuffing the velvet monstrosity in the trash before walking out to the dining room where everyone else was watching the next act.

She frowned when she found Kara’s table empty. Her things were still there, though. The girl was far too trusting of everyone in the room, but at least it gave her an indication that she would be back. Cat walked over and sat down. No choice now but to wait.

A few acts passed, some people Cat recognised from the publishing industry, some obviously new, all pretty horrible at singing. She should have brought ear plugs. As long as Kara had been gone she was starting to wonder if she'd been called away on Supergirl business. That would be just her luck. Hopefully whatever it was would finish up soon. The less time she had to spend with her ears bleeding the better.

The movement of the curtain once more caught her eye. She almost looked away once more when she stopped. Only half a body was revealed so far and yet she swore...the curtain finished rising and there was Kara, still in her Santa hat and ugly Christmas sweater, which finally she was wearing an ugly sweater ironically, and with the mic in her hand. Well then this was a twist she hasn't seen coming.

The music started and Cat's eyes widened at the song choice. She had a feeling she was about to get everything she had thrown at Kara back ten times.

Kara’s eyes locked on Cat as she began to sing. “I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know.”

Cat sat back. The woman just sounded so sincere even while singing. How was it even that possible.

“Make my wish come, oh all I want for Christmas is you.”

Also was it fair that the girl had a beautiful singing voice on top of everything else? Really, whatever powers that be should really balance things out. Then again if they had she wouldn't be a beautiful CEO award winning journalist millionaire would she. But it wasn't fair that she was even more intrigued by her ‘there's nothing special about me’ assistant now that she knew she had a singing voice to match her rather attractive exterior.

“Don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.” And somehow Kara produced a stocking from thin air. Judging from the way her hair was moving slightly in a breeze Cat thought that super speed might be involved. “Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.” She flung the stocking straight at Cat and it landed gently in her lap.

Cat picked up the stocking and cocked her eyebrow at Kara on the stage. Subtle it was not, but then again she hadn't been either. Hmm, that would probably come back to haunt them, but Cat had already promoted Kara so there were free of that scandal at least should this prove to be more than casual one upmanship.

“I ask for much this Christmas I won't even ask for snow.” And suddenly little gossamer flakes of snow were floating around Kara. How inches world had this woman fooled her for so long. Did she even know how to keep a secret? Sure there were other acts that had had minor effects but the snow here looked almost too real. She was really going to have to speak to her about keeping a better lid on it or she would be worried all the time.

Cat frowned just slightly at that. She worried for Kara every time she disappeared to go save some kitten from a tree or what have you. Of course she did, she was Kara’s friend and mentor, but a constant state of worry seemed like more. Which she supposed should be obvious considering the flirting they were engaged in now but there was something bigger about this realization. She was going to put that to the side for now, though. Kara was almost through the song and honestly she was enjoying this performance too much to miss it being stuck in her own head.

“Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you.”

Color was coming back to Kara’s cheeks at the suggestion of Cat holding her. Cat had a distinct feeling that Kara wasn't as innocent as she looked or acted. After all she was a beautiful woman, there had to be more than one suitor in her life. No all this blushing wasn't from the acts she was describing, it was because of the person she was imagining doing those things. Cat smirked. She could most certainly work with that.

“Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?”

Well, Santa wasn't really needed in this equation. She did have legs that she was fully in control of. And she did know where Kara was about to be after this. Backstage had its advantages. There was a lot of hustle and bustle but there was also a myriad of dark spots to pull Kara into, along with the privacy of dressing rooms if she could find an empty one. She wondered just what shade of red Kara would turn if she did that.

The curtain dropped on Kara and Cat stood immediately. Well, there was no time like the present to find out. She stalked backstage and towards the nearest crew member.

“Kara Danvers, where is she?” Cat demanded in her normal haughty tone.

The assistant pointed towards the bank of dressing rooms, to the one on the end directly. Cat nodded and was off.

The door was cracked open, like Kara had just gone in to grab a few things and leave a second later. Cat debated on knocking or just pushing the door open. It was already open, but pushing it open would be presumptuous. Who was she kidding she was Cat Grant and presumptuous might as well be her middle name. She didn't get anything she had by presuming she didn't have to go and take it for herself.

It's just...hopefully it didn't backfire here.

She slipped into the room to find Kara talking in hushed tones on her phone. “Yeah, I'm done it's no big deal. I'll come down there and help you guys out. You could manage, but together we can take it out before it hits any population centers.”

Ah, so it seemed she had just walked into a Supergirl fan club only conversation. How anyone with super hearing had missed her she didn't know, perhaps she was too concentrated.

“Just give me a second to get there, I have to say my goodbyes to a couple people before I leave to keep up appearances.”

Cat watched as Kara dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily. “Yes, it's Cat, but I did come with a couple of reporter friends too. I don't want them to report me missing do you? Come on we're wasting time here.”

Kara whirled around and suddenly her street clothes were replaced by her super suit. “Oh crap, I thought you said he was at least ten minutes out from the city.”

Cat just stood still as Kara stood there in her boots and cape, posture suddenly ramrod straight with all the steel she was famed for.

“Yeah, screwing the goodbyes be there in thirty.” She punched the end button, gathered up her things faster than Cat could track, and turned around just to freeze midstep.

“Um, how long have--”

Cat stepped forward. “Long enough to know you don't have time for this.” She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Kara’s cheek. “I'll be waiting beside the Christmas tree in my living room, if perhaps you would like to check and see if Santa left you what you wanted. If not, I'll see you at work on Monday.”

Kara sputtered for half a second, forgetting herself before she straightened again. “Right, um, I'd hate to disappoint Santa.” She leaned down and kissed Cat's cheek before darting away in a gust of wind.

Cat looked after her and shook her head. So perhaps she wouldn't take a hit out on Lois just yet. Paying off a Daily Planet intern to wrap everything in Lois’s office in gift wrap while inserting several hidden buzzers that would randomly go off and drive her up the wall, well that was still on the table. Perhaps she'd also fill it with balloons and the occasional clown since Lois hated them so much. And of course pictures would have to be taken. Yes, that could work.

She smiled and turned towards the exit. Santa wasn't exactly giving her a ride, but if her chauffeur knew what was good for him, he would be out front waiting to be her stand in sleigh home. After all, Santa and CEOs didn't keep superheroes waiting.


End file.
